


Hold Me

by midnghtmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnghtmalfoy/pseuds/midnghtmalfoy
Summary: Harry's inability to sleep leads him to an unusual friendship





	Hold Me

   It was one of those nights where Harry couldn't sleep, so he decided he'd embark on a walk. It was close to curfew when he noticed a figure on a bench near the quidditch pitch and dim lumos casted over a piece of parchment it looked like from afar. He warily continued before he spotted a shimmer of white-gray hair, and slightly let down his guard. Harry didn't know that, that night would change his life.  
   Which is how he ended up in Draco's dorm three months later when, once again, he couldn't sleep. It had been an almost nightly routine for the two wizards. Harry's nightmares would worsen and he'd seek Draco's comfort. Which wasn't much, according to Draco, but to Harry being around Draco calmed his nerves, even if that meant sitting on the opposite side of his bed while the slytherin paid him no mind.  
   Harry developed feelings for Draco the second month into their friendship. The gryffindor enjoyed the way Draco challenged him constantly, always kept him on his toes, and never took any of his shit. He enjoyed the way the pale faced boy's sarcasm was always guaranteed to put a smile on his face. He enjoyed soaking in Draco, to Harry he was was a breath of fresh air in the polluted bubble he was stuck in.  
   Currently he was trying to focus on his essay for History of Magic. However, Harry's eyes remained focus on Draco's lips as the slytherin was reading from a new potions book his godfather gifted him. Harry couldn't help but be enticed by the way the blond was mesmerized by whatever content the book was holding. "Take a picture it'll last longer" Draco mumbled still focused on the book. Harry took the pillow from behind his back and threw it straight towards the fair boy's head. Oddly enough, he couldn't bring himself to throw it with as much malice as he'd hoped, not wanting to hurt the fragile _and_ overdramatic boy. Harry moved to the top of the bed towards his crush. He then proceeded take the pillow that he had previously thrown and encased it in his arms. He laid on his side and stared off. He desperately wanted to be cuddled, as hufflepuff as it sounds, he couldn't help it.  
   The weight of the world had been on his shoulders for what felt like centuries, the adjustment to that suddenly disappearing didn't just happen overnight. There were nights that he was so unsure and so unstable of his place in the world. He didn't want to be seen as the Boy Who Lived Twice nor as the Saviour of the Wizarding World he just wanted to be _Harry_. Draco helped him feel a sense of normality, and kept him stable. So if Harry wanted to be entangled with the blond, and wanted to receive reassurance, for once then so be it. He had always been the one telling people that things would turn out how they're supposed to, it was his turn now.  
   _Hold me_ , he tried sending multiple mind messages and stares towards Draco and even prayed to Merlin that Draco would get the hint. Harry didn't want to be the one to lean on the blond for he didn't want Draco to get the wrong idea, but he needed some type of comfort. He opted for laying on his back so his elbow collided with Draco's. Electricity, as mawkish as it sounds that's all the gryffindor felt.  
   Draco glanced at him "Everything alright, Potter?" Harry glared at him, because Draco knows he prefers to be called Harry, _just_ Harry. "Yeah" he mumbled in return. "Don't lie I don't really fancy having a battle with you just to see what's got you upset" Draco sneered, however Potter knew it held no animosity. "The same thing that's always wrong Dray, I just- I want to- forget it" he grumbled, shoving the silk slytherin green pillow over his face. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the dramatics of the supposed gryffindor, and carefully removed the pillow from Harry's face. "Careful there, love I might have to _reparo_ your glasses again, for the third time this week" he looked at his nails with distaste as he mumbled the last part. Harry was silently gushing, because he absolutely adored when Draco called him love, though he'd never admit it.  
   Harry didn't meet Draco's eyes as the slytherin silently analyzed him. So when Draco mumbled a quiet "c'mere" and tugged at his arm he was a bit bewildered, because somehow in the span of seven seconds Harry was laying on Draco's chest with Draco's arms woven around him. His breath hitched when nimble fingers worked their way through his hair in a soothing manner. To say he was absolutely in love with the blond was an understatement. Harry found so much amazement in the fact Dray could just look at him, even if only for a moment, and know exactly what he needed at the time. That's what he loves about their relationship, they understand each other, they communicate with each other, they laugh with each other, the list could go on.  
   All Harry knew is that he enjoyed every second he spent with Draco, he relished in it. Completely intoxicated by the smell of peppermint and linen, Harry's breathing started to even out. Draco smiled at that, "Go to sleep, angel" he mumbled and snickered at the use of angel. He started calling Harry it as a joke, 'Saviour of the Wizarding World' and all. However, the usage had the gryffindor craving more of it, joke or not. "Thank you" Harry mumbled trying to get closer to the slytherin, as if that was possible. "Always" Draco mumbled, and that was the last thing he heard before drifting into a heavy slumber.  
  If he had have stayed awake for at least 5 more minutes he would have heard the man of his dreams tell him, that he loved Harry the same way Harry loved him. Perhaps there'll be another time, but for now, Draco could live with the fact that Harry Potter was in his room, craving to be as close to him as possible. As Harry could live with the fact that he was completely drowning in the scent peppermint and the feel of silk, the embodiment of Mr. Malfoy himself. Draco placed a chaste kiss to Harry's forehead and chuckled to himself. "My _godfather_ will hear about this" is the last thing he mumbled before he capitulated to a Potter induced coma.


End file.
